Innocent Pleasures
by TempestuousInquiry
Summary: Allen and Lavi decide to play a prank on Kanda. When Allen gets caught, Kanda's wrath is taken out on him, on accident. Will Allen come to enjoy his punishments? WARNING: YAOI, RAPE, rated R/M.
1. Chapter 1

_Why'd he have to listen to Lavi?_

Running through the halls, Allen and Lavi sped past others like they weren't there. If the people who were being pushed by them were surprised, wait till they saw the figure running after the two.

"Lavi! I told you he'd know it was us!" Allen called across to the red-headed boy at his left.

Panting, Lavi answered, "Hey, you agreed to it! From now on, it's every man for himself! Hope you don't get caught; who knows what he'll do to you?" Lavi sped up, leaving Allen behind. "Wait! Lavi!"

He always got him in trouble. Why did he follow him? Allen knew that pulling that prank on Kanda was foolish, stupid even, but he did it anyway. For fun. It was strange how Lavi talked him into such things.

_"Let's put hot sauce in his _soba_,"_ Lavi had said. _"He'll never see it coming. This'll be great!"_

_"Promise he won't know it was us?" _Allen had asked.

_"Promise."_ Yeah, that promise went far.

Now Kanda was traveling through the halls as well, at breakneck speed, and Allen was so toast. Running out of energy he knew Kanda would catch up to him, so he ran into the next empty room he saw and slammed the door. He leaned against the wood and wiped his forehead, trying to catch his breath. He didn't see how anything could be more tiring than this.

He heard Kanda shuttle past and sighed; he might as well hide for now. Looking around the dark room, he felt around, trying to make sense of where everything was. Being compact, he chose to squeeze under the bed: no one would look there for him. Allen crawled under and waited.

Who knew how much longer later, Allen heard a door slam and groggily stirred; he'd fallen asleep under there. With an icy ripple down his back, Allen watched the feet walk to the side of the room. He'd recognize those feet, those steps anywhere.

As the _mugen_ was set against the wall, Allen thought to himself. _Of course, the room he ran into was Kanda's room. Just his luck._ Hopefully, Kanda wouldn't find him.

Allen painfully watched the feet move all over the room, their owner silent. Suddenly, an unlucky small gust of air flew where Allen was hiding, lifting just a teeny bit of dust into his nose. He couldn't restrain it, no matter hard he tried. "_A. . . ah. . . ACHOO_!"

Allen was practically ripped out from underneath and thrown painfully on the bed, with Kanda's blade to his chest. "Kanda wait! It's just me!"

Kanda hesitated before sheathing his sword. "_Moyashi_. . . what are you doing in my room? Under my bed, for that matter?"

Allen gave a small nervous laugh before replying. "H-hiding."

Kanda made a sound that would have been considered a snort, if it had not been from Kanda. "From who?"

Allen blushed a little, embarrassed. "Oh, you mean from the little stunt you and Lavi pulled? From _me_? Don't be pathetic," Kanda answered when Allen made no move to reply.

Allen blushed deeper and looked down. "Sorry." Kanda scoffed again. He didn't care to hear apologies; they were a waste of time and air. He knew that prankster and the _moyashi_ had been behind the sabotage of his lunch all along; it wasn't that hard to figure it out. However, he found it amusing that they were so unprepared for the consequences of their actions that they were frightened enough to run and hide.

Allen quickly recovered while Kanda was in this brief thoughtful state, and he sat up on the bed. "Kanda, I do apologize for mine and Lavi's behavior."

"Let me guess," Kanda broke, in a sarcastic tone. " 'You didn't mean it?' 'It was an accident?' Save your apologies; _they're_ pathetic. And don't try to apologize for someone else; it's not your place."

Why did he bother? He knew Kanda wouldn't care; still, it was in his nature to apologize. He held back another "sorry" and there was a long pause.

Then, Allen sheepishly peeped in. "Kanda. . . . You're not _that_ mad, are you?" Kanda looked down at the exorcist. Was he afraid Kanda would lose his temper and attack him? Humorous.

"I'm not sure just yet," he replied, again sarcastic. Knowing Allen would buy it and feeling like a chastising teacher, Kanda loomed over Allen. "Maybe I'll rip your throat out for what you did."

Allen almost laughed out loud. "For a small prank? You can't be serious." Kanda had to be teasing. . . right?

Kanda waved his hand at him, as if he were unimportant. "Whatever. A fight with you is a waste of time anyway. There's no point."

Allen saw the look on his face and got a bit ruffled. "So are you saying you'd automatically win? I don't think you would know."

"It's obvious, and there's no way I would let some cursed. . . . _moyashi_ beat me," Kanda walked away from Allen toward a small closet-like space, acting like he was looking for something, but really just needing an excuse to walk away from Allen. Couldn't the boy take a hint?

"You think you're so great," Allen huffed, strangely stirred. "I don't think you have the guts to fight me."

That stupid _moyashi_. He always had to hit a nerve. "It's not a matter of wills and courage, young _Allen_, it's a matter of me accidently killing you. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Now Allen scoffed. "I could handle you. I'm not the 'young', weak boy you see me to be, _Kanda_."

Kanda leaned in close to Allen, putting both of his hands beside his waist on the bed, his nose almost touching Allen's before Allen backed up from his swift encounter. Kanda had meant to threaten him, and it had worked for an instant; now Allen was staring back gruffly into Kanda's eyes, supporting his delicate figure with his elbows.

"Not so weak, huh?" Kanda asked, lifting one of his hands from the bed. Allen, controlled by instinct, moved his left hand in front of his face, thinking Kanda was going to hit him. The sight of Allen's disfigured arm caused Kanda to wrinkle his face in disgust, but the sudden movement threw him off balance, and the boy fell, his back hitting the bed with a soft thump.

As Allen quickly tried to move his hand away, Kanda saw Allen for what he really was: an innocent boy lying in front of him. His hair was strewn about his face in white locks, bringing out the blue in his eyes and his thin scar. _He was so pale_, Kanda noticed now. He kept any amazement to himself and off his face, and remained looking thoughtful. Allen's shirt had become mostly unbuttoned - probably because of his crawl under the bed - and a line of his chest peeked out from the shirt, rising and falling steadily with his breathing. The air seemed to get thicker.

Allen looked up at Kanda. Why was he so quiet? He didn't look different, just the usual, thoughtful, _I-don't-care_ Kanda. But what was he thinking about now? It had never occurred to him before. A lot of things started occurring to Allen rapidly: his shirt was unfastened from his hiding and he'd forgotten to button it back up; Kanda was leaning in closer to Allen - at least, it _felt_ closer - and now was trailing the area of his chest that showed through his open shirt with his peripheral vision. Allen could tell, and got anxious. He turned a little pink, suddenly nervous at Kanda seeing him like this and how he must look.

That blush triggered it. He looked so _damn_ innocent just lying under Kanda like that; something wild and animal-like boiled through him. "Kanda? Can I go?" Allen asked weakly, but before he could say anything else, Kanda moved completely over him. "Uh, Kanda?"

"Shut up, _moyashi_," Kanda snapped before doing something extremely out of the ordinary - he leaned in close to Allen's beautiful face and kissed him fiercely.

Allen felt scared, confused, shocked and mad all at once. Part of him wanted to punch Kanda in the face right then, but another part. . . felt strongly satisfied, scaring Allen all the more. He didn't want to be here, he just wanted Kanda _off of him_.

But Kanda wasn't giving him that choice. Straddling both sides of him, he prevented Allen from trying to leave. He continued his kiss, breaking off only to start again with a breath of fresh air. Allen had never really been kissed before, except - but he couldn't think about that of really anything else right then. It was getting hard to breathe, not just from Kanda's long consuming kisses or his weight against his small frame, but from something else Allen couldn't identify.

Then it intensified. Kanda's kisses got deeper, wading into unknown territory for Allen. He pushed Kanda away for a moment. "Kanda, _no_, what are you doing?" But Kanda just shoved him back on the bed, forceful enough that Allen was too nervous to put up a fight then. "Shut up," and he leaned in again to kiss Allen.

Allen had _never_ been kissed this way before, Kanda's tongue slipped past his lips and moved around in his mouth, rubbing against his own several times. Part of Allen wanted to kiss back, _burned_ for it, tempting him - but he was afraid that if he gave in, how much farther it could - _might_ - go.

Kanda had a hand gripping Allen's beautiful white hair tightly, not bothering to hold himself up anymore and pressing against Allen. He could feel the boy tremble beneath him, as if he were fighting something, but Kanda was busy with his own thoughts to not really care what it was. He started pulling open Allen's shirt, revealing his smooth white chest. _So warm for a figure that looked like marble_, but Kanda didn't show his surprise. He never would.

Feeling Kanda's hand travel his now-bare chest, Allen couldn't take it. Something broke, and he found himself kissing Kanda back, as if there was a part inside him that knew how to do this, some primal instinct. The kissing became more fierce, their tongues intertwining then separating every once in awhile to take breath. Kanda bit into Allen's tongue, causing Allen to moan in an odd pleasurable pain.

"_Kanda_," he moaned, a mixture of pleading and attachment in that call. Kanda released his mouth's grip on Allen's and started traveling to his neck, his lips and tongue leaving warm spots on Allen's skin. Allen _did not _like where this was going; why didn't his body agree with him? Kanda was frightening him, and he almost felt powerless to fight off Kanda. But as he fought with himself, mind won over matter, and he began to struggle against Kanda's grip.

As he moved around in Kanda's grip like a wriggling fish, Kanda yanked on Allen's hair, causing a muffled yelp to erupt from him. "Stop moving, _moyashi_. You asked for this." There was nothing but ice in his voice, left completely emotionless.

"Kanda, let go! _Please. . . please_," he begged, not knowing what else to do, a voice telling him this was not the road to go. Allen's neck snapped back as Kanda pulled on the hair again, freeing some strands to sit as fine white lines in his hands. The skin there was so pallid and undisturbed, so wonderfully smooth that it was too tempting for Kanda to resist. He'd already gone this far, anyway; what was he going to do, let him go so he could spout it out to the others? No - now Allen was going to stay here, and Kanda would finish what he started.

Wiggling some more, Allen wouldn't give up. "_Let go_!"

Kanda pushed both of Allen's arms to the bed, holding them in place. "Stay still, bean sprout, or do you want me to tie you up as well?" Allen didn't answer, holding back a whimper; Kanda did not deal out mercy, he knew that much. Kanda's face stretched into an evil grin Allen had never seen before. "That's not a bad idea, actually; it'll prevent you from escaping and bothering the others. What do _you_ think?"

He made it sound like he was a bother to the others, that he wouldn't be missed in the halls. Allen started to get upset. "Kanda," he cried, his begging getting him nowhere; he felt exhausted with stress, and nothing had happened yet.

Removing Allen's shirt, Kanda used the long-sleeved clothing to bind the shivering boy's wrists to the connected posts at the top of the bed. Although Allen struggled and fought against Kanda's imprisonment, Kanda just pushed and shoved him till he got his way. Soon he was bound by his wrists, and stretched out along the white bed sheets.

Goosebumps traveled up and down his chilled ribs - from exposure and fright. "Kanda, why?" he cried again. Even though he knew it would probably infuriate Kanda more, he couldn't stop himself: tears started running out slowly across his blushed face.

"I don't like hearing your voice whining at me," Kanda replied, seeming to have ignored Allen's question. "Be quiet, or I'll have to _make_ you quiet." He now straddled Allen on the bed, on all fours above him, and pressed into his shaking body. He returned his lips to Allen's neck, kissing roughly despite Allen's squirming.

"Stop moving," he commanded, not receiving an immediate answer, Allen still fidgeting. If Kanda was treating this like a challenge, then fine - he could wait it out. He would be the last one standing, and he wasn't going to let that snobby Kanda beat him.

Allen thought he could control this situation. . . then he was wrong. Kanda, _he_ was in charge of this situation, and he wasn't going to let some rebellious, cursed fool win against him, no matter how hard he fought. He would just tire himself out in the end; Kanda knew that.

"Kan-!" Allen started to scream, but was broken off. Without warning, Kanda's kisses turned violent, and he bit into Allen's neck fiercely, pulling at the flesh there tightly at first, then more ferociously, as if it were a steak between a wolf's jaws.

Allen yelped instead, causing Kanda to break out in a devilish grin. He continued biting the porcelain-like skin at Allen's neck, leaving dark smudges in a line, and leaving poor Allen to groan in agony. "S-stop, please. . . Kanda," he called weakly to no avail; Kanda was still ignoring him.

"I'm warning you, Allen," he said, using Allen's name for the first time since this had started. "Shut that whiny little voice of yours up. It bothers me." He continued down to Allen's collarbone, traveling to his chest where Allen shivered.

Kanda smiled. "Something wrong, _moyashi_?" he teased. He noticed the multiple rises of skin in bumps all over Allen's body.

Allen continued crying. "Kanda, _please_. . . stop. I can't _take_ this." Ignored. Kanda moved his hands over Allen's body, raising them to cup his face. He kissed Allen's cheeks gently, licking the saltwater off of his skin. "Don't cry, _moyashi_. I haven't even begun."

Kanda's kisses became dangerously low, his hands shaping around Allen's slimmed hips and waist. When he bit at Allen's navel, he couldn't suppress himself, quivering and giving a small moan to Kanda's name. Taking advantage of this weak spot, Kanda continued his love bites until his fingers began to travel to the top of Allen's jeans, starting to unfasten the waist.

Allen froze, his stomach rolling. He was going to be sick; he had to stop Kanda somehow. "Kanda", he called, but knew it would not grab his attention. He had an idea and wriggled his left arm out of its tight bondage, lifting it to Kanda's face and dragging it across, leaving a single bleeding cut fresh on Kanda's cheek.

Kanda shuddered for once, but immediately caught himself once he'd seen what had happened. Seeing his freed arm, Kanda slapped Allen across the face, leaving a trail of blood to welt up as well. "I will be the one to make you bleed, _moyashi_," he whispered in Allen's ear as he dug his nails into the boy's exposed thighs.

Allen cried out, his tied hand pulling at the sleeves, his free hand bunching the sheets together tightly. He didn't want this! "Kanda, please! _Don't!_" he cried, his tears wetting the pillows underneath him. Kanda was going too far. How could no one hear him?

Kanda dragged one of his nails along the base of Allen's knee to the top of his inner thigh, leaving a thin red line along Allen's right leg. "_Ahhhhh . . . Kanda!"_ he cried, gripping the sheets tighter; he wanted him to _stop_.

Kanda already had him fully exposed; did he really think that he would quit now? Some kind of animal passion was driving Kanda now; its grip was fierce. "Cry out again, _moyashi_. I want to hear you scream," he whispered huskily, devilishly grinning to reveal his glistening tongue, sliding over Allen's torn skin, erasing the red. Kanda's tongue lingered on the uppermost part of the exorcist's thigh, where his leg connected to his pelvis, kisses lingering there.

"Kanda, don't!" He knew before Kanda did what was going to happen. The bandages on Kanda's chest were loosened, and they fell away as he gripped either side of Allen's hips, crushing him. Allen yanked against the remaining bond, while using his cursed arm to grab Kanda's wrist sharply, as if he could pull it away. Allen did not like how normal these movements seemed to become to him, and hated how Kanda could defile him this way.

Tears dried on his face, leaving his cheeks stiff. Kanda continued his sweet torture by licking slowly along Allen's length, causing him to quiver and fall back to the bed, his struggling arm pulling upward and his left tightening, leaving crescent-moon imprints on Kanda's wrist. "_Kanda!_" he moaned loudly, as Kanda repeated the process, teasing Allen before he pulled abruptly away.

"No, young Allen, you will not be satisfied tonight. Tonight all you will feel is pain," he said, giving perhaps a verbal warning to what would happen next.

There was no physical warning or hesitation - except for the swift removal of clothing - on neither Kanda nor Allen's part as Kanda thrust deeply, roughly, painfully into Allen without preparation. Allen's knees trembled against Kanda's waist in hurt as his loud, throat-rawing scream was muffled by Kanda's rough tongue choking him, no tenderness now.

Every cell in him screamed pain in an instant, soon dulling into a deep ache. He had no choice but to rock limply in time with Kanda, trying to soften each thrust, but failing. Allen's fabric-bound hand dug into Kanda's shoulder, while his free arm drew blood from the swordsman's wrist, causing him to groan low and speed his movements, making the boy grip tighter. Tears lined Allen's face afresh, and his screaming throat now closing in horrifying, tempting moans.

Finishing without warning, Kanda pulled from Allen hastily, Allen groaning from losing the motion and warmth he was just adapting to, yet partially glad it was over. Allen completely collapsed, no need to struggle now that it was over. Kanda wiped his bleeding wrist clean on the bed, pulling on some clothes as he walked across the room and untwisted Allen from his shirt. Allen just whimpered, still crying silently.

"Stop your tears, bean sprout; it won't gain you any favor with me," Kanda gruffly stated, his strange, lustful voice replaced by his cold and emotionless one. Allen was soon freed, but he didn't move, not wanting to sit up. Kanda threw his clothes at him. "Hurry up. Get out of here, or do I have to carry you?"

Allen couldn't believe how Kanda was acting now, like nothing had happened just two minutes ago! What he'd just taken from him! Tears ran down his neck as he sat up and fumbled, trying to dress shakily. Red was lashed in lines on Kanda's sheets from multiple sources of bleeding, one Allen could still feel vividly, that made him hesitant to dress, but having no choice.

Kanda looked to the sheets in disgust - as if it were more an inconvenience than a reminder of the night's events - then went to covering the red crescent on his shoulder with his long bandages.

It took a few attempts, but finally Allen managed to stand, not bothering to say a word to Kanda as he exited, wiping his face and wobbling to his own room, thankfully not bumping into Lavi or anyone else on the way.

As he painfully collapsed onto his own bed, he thought about what Kanda had said before he left, probably as some sort of sick joke: "Think of your pain as your punishment, young Allen." However, Allen had a feeling that it didn't matter how well he behaved, that there was a risk with being alone with Kanda again.

What he said hurt Allen, made him feel like over and over again that no one cared, no one thought whatever happened to him to ever be important. Despite his anger and sadness, something dark was sprouting in the corner of Allen's mind, something scary and pleasurable that might engulf him if he searched into it. Something he wanted terribly to explore, as he fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I **do not **own D. Gray-Man or any of the characters that I care to portray here (most of the time, without clothes on).

**WARNING:** Veeerrry long chapter. . . . displaying a depressed Allen *tear*

A week had passed, and memories were far from forgotten in young Allen's mind as he traipsed silently through the bustling halls of the Order. Kanda had been dismissed on a mission the day after the "incident", and Allen hadn't seen him since, easing a bit of awkwardness, but mainly postponing it until Kanda's return.

Lavi turned the corner and passed by Allen, not sure what to say. "Hey, Allen," was the only weak greeting he could muster, not really catching the quiet boy's eye. Ever since their prank last week, Allen hadn't been quite himself, making Lavi wonder if he'd gotten caught by Kanda after all, and what Kanda had done to him if he had.

Allen nodded, the most response he'd given anyone that week. Lavi frowned. "You wanna go get something to eat, Allen? I'm headed to the cafeteria myself."

Allen shrugged and followed him through the set of double doors to the kitchen, where a few fellow exorcists were happily eating an early lunch, some still on breakfast. They approached the counter and a bored-looking Jerry; the flamboyant chef was tapping his fingers across the table-top.

He jumped up at the sight of the boys. "Allen! You must be hungry so late; I haven't seen you all day! What would ya like?"

Lavi stood with a slight frown on his face although it was expected; of course Jerry would serve Allen first. Allen shrugged again. "I don't mind. A sandwich, I guess; I'm not very hungry this morning."

A sinkhole sprouting in the middle of the floor would have been minuscule compared to the drop of Jerry's jaw; even Lavi held his breath. Something _was_ wrong. Allen, not eating? Either the world was about to end, or something bad was up. Lavi wonder faintly if it had to do with Kanda.

Jerry respected Allen's quiet and regained his composure. "Coming right up, Allen." He fumbled around in the back for a bit before coming out and giving Allen his food. "Anything for you, Lavi?"

"Naw, Jerry," Lavi shook his hands. "I'm not very hungry myself." They both gave Jerry a half-hearted leave, and Lavi went to sit with Allen at an empty table.

Allen finished eating quickly; at least that part hadn't changed. "Lavi, I'll see you later, 'kay? I'm sure you have your own work to get to," he said after an awkward silence.

Lavi shrugged himself a little too quickly and smiled. "Sure," he said. "No prob. See you later," and he scuttled off down the hall. Allen sighed. He knew he had to bring up his demeanor: people were bound to suspect something. He had just worked up a smile when he bumped into Lenalee around the corner.

"Oh, Allen! Am I glad to see you," she said, hair flipping over her shoulder. She looked so sweet and happy in her usual black-and-white, but her usual expression was tinged with a bit of franticness and heavy breathing. "Lavi said you were just getting back! Listen," she interrupted as Allen opened his mouth to speak. "Komui has announced an unexpected meeting in his office. Kanda and his group just got back from missions, and he has a few things he wants to discuss; everyone has to be present. Come on!"

Allen's stomach clenched at the sound of Kanda's name, but he didn't have time to dwell on it as Lenalee grabbed his wrist and blazed down the hall, dragging him along.

When they reached Komui's office; everyone was already there. . . including Kanda. "Oops! I forgot something!" exclaimed Lenalee, dropping his hand. "I'll be back!"

"Wait, Lenalee," he attempted to stop her, but she took off. He sighed, and then Komui walked in, starting the meeting.

Allen walked into the room, unable to not notice Kanda just over on the other side of the chamber. He felt like someone had punched him in the stomach, and he briefly placed a hand on his torso.

Kanda didn't look once at him.

"Good, everyone's here," announced Komui, about to launch into whatever his speech was about. While Allen did listen, something in the back of his mind kept knocking, and it took all he had to ignore it.

Minutes later, Komui called the meeting to a close. Everyone was leaving and Lavi walked up to the boy. "Hey Allen," he started to say. "I was wondering if later you wanted to go -" but he was interrupted by Komui's booming voice.

"Kanda! Allen! You two stay behind, please; I need to speak to the both of you."

Lavi bumped Allen's shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Eh, don't worry about it. I'll see you later, 'kay?" and he strode off, leaving the once-crowded room empty, except for Komui and the two exorcists.

They both approached the scientist's desk, Allen becoming anxious at the distance closing in between him and Kanda. He kept wringing his hands and looking at either his feet or Komui's serious face. Kanda looked too stern for Allen to bear, and he shook his feelings away as the older man began speaking.

"Now," he began in a loud voice that started lowering in tone; he was probably still recovering from the speech. "I wanted to speak to you both about the recent failed missions." This comment caught Allen's attention. Of course he had known the missions hadn't proved to be well lately, but still hearing it from the Head of the Science Department was still jolting. "It seems that our recent Akuma calls have all been fakes, or at least duds, to put it mildly."

He'd heard rumors about the calls, but didn't know they were true; now he was hearing it straight from the horse's mouth. Glancing at Kanda, he could tell that the man had known, his body tensing and his expression becoming more serious, if possible; Allen didn't like it. "Fakes? Who's calling them in?" he asked, trying to divert his attention from the silent swordsman.

Komui shrugged, his beret falling more to the side. "It's always someone different; that's what we had thought at first - that all of these pranks were related. But whenever we send our team to check it out, it's always a false effort. Kanda's team has been sent out three times this week alone, and there's been nothing."

This seemed strange to Allen, not the just the Akuma problem in general, but the team's dispersion. "Only Kanda's group? You mean, you've only sent out _his_ team?" He quickly peeked at Kanda, and saw him stiffen tighter and furrow his brows in annoyance.

The look the scientist gave him was confused. "Only to those calls. Our other teams were busy at those moments. Actually," he rubbed the edge of his jaw line briefly, "It does seem fishy when you put it that way, but it's probably just a strange coincidence. We've had instances like this happen before - well, not the Akuma trouble, but sending the same team to related calls. It just sometimes ends up that way."

Kanda's anger seemed to be mounting just standing with them, listening to them talk about him almost like he wasn't there. Not to mention that they were talking about his failures. This was simple to understand: someone was calling in these fakes on purpose, and they needed to go find this chain of callers. He was sure they had to be connected somehow. And yet, they were standing here, clarifying the problem. The idiots.

"Well," Komui sighed, as he placed a hand on the back of his head. "I'm not sure what's been going on, but the damage counts aren't looking pretty."

"Damage counts?" Allen echoed hurriedly. "What, you mean, people were hurt? But I thought that the calls were all fake!" He became on edge. This didn't sound good at all.

"Well, yes," the older man went on to explain. "You see, although there have been no Akuma, sending this exorcists out is causing some major disruptions, especially in places where we don't want our cover blown." He ran a hand through part of his hair, causing the lopsided hat on his head to become even more crooked. Allen might've laughed if he didn't feel so sick.

"And that's not saying that something isn't out there," he went on, to the young exorcist's surprise. "Because there is. Or at least, there appears to be. Something has been causing major damage in the reported cities where we send our groups, and some even come back injured. There is some strange force out there that may not even be Akuma." He shivered; Allen did the same. "But I haven't received license to investigate it yet. That's why I keep sending groups out to these calls, although I almost always expect them to be false now."

Sighing, he picked up his coffee mug and a few papers, giving them both a brief nod. He looked older, something that Allen did not like noticing about people. Kanda didn't seem to care. "Well, that's all," he stated, turning to leave the room. "You two can be dismissed. I wanted to bring you up to date, Allen, because I plan on sending you on one of these missions later, now that you're free. I think it'll be safe for you, and probably be more helpful with you along."

With that last comment, Komui walked out, closing the door behind him. Kanda and Allen were left behind, neither moving. Now having silence, the air became thick; Allen was almost suffocating from the visible tension. He was alone. In the same room. With Kanda, who had raped him just a week ago.

He turned to try to give Kanda a pained smile. . . instead it turned into a painful grimace. The silent swordsman gave him a glare, making Allen's blood turn to ice. With a loud "Hmmph," Kanda left the room, noisily slamming the door - angered with Komui or him, Allen couldn't tell - shaking not just the room, but Allen as well.

He exited quietly to the hall, not bothering to catch anyone's eye. Why was Kanda so nonobservant of him now? Did he forget - force himself to - what had happened in that previous week of chaos? Maybe he should as well. Unfortunately, he didn't think it would be that easy.

While wandering the busy hallway with light thoughts on his mind, Allen collided head-first with Lenalee. With a stack of papers, that, of course, fell all over the floor. Without another thought, he grabbed as many as he could before her, then helped her up.

"You're such a gentleman," Lenalee gushed, gathering the fallen sheets with several mumbled _sorry_'s and _thank-you_'s back and forth. "You seem happier, Allen."

He darkened, but not too visibly. "Thanks," he mumbled; he was anything except happy in his mind, but he was putting on a happy face for them. He tried to keep his direct line of sight away from her - he knew Lenalee would be able to see that he was lying.

She smiled wide. "Oh, Allen? Actually, I was looking for you! How convenient!" she remarked. _Yes, how convenient. . . that we keep meeting when I'm trying to get away from the thoughts in my head_, he thought darkly.

"Well, you see," she continued. "These papers are actually supposed to go to a lot of the different exorcists down this hall, and since these rooms are near your own, I was wondering if you could help me deliver them. Hmm?" She rustled some of the pages around. "They all still seem to be in order. Whadda'ya say?"

What was he gonna say: "_No, Lenalee, I'm not gonna help you. I've got my own wallowing to get back to. See ya later, okay?"_ No. So he did the only thing Allen would do. "Of course, Lenalee. It shouldn't be too hard."

She sighed. "Thanks so much, Allen - you're a lifesaver. Komui has been bogging me down with work recently, since most of the exorcists are out." She took a breath and grinned. "Miranda and Crowley should be getting back in a few days, and Kanda's already returned, so maybe soon we'll all get a break, hang out a bit. You know, have some fun before summer ends."

Allen smiled back. "Yeah, fun. I'll see you later Lenalee." He turned around and started reading the names on the papers, half-listening to her dwindling farewell.

The first few deliveries were simple, but a few people were absent from their rooms, so Allen decided to post them on the front of their doors, where they would see them before entering their rooms later. Time had passed quicker than he thought, and he reached the last packet of stapled spreadsheets. As he read the name typed in bold at the top, a gurgle went through his stomach and he began to have an uneasy clenching in his torso. Of course. This was _his_ hall, too, after all. The name pounded noisily in his throbbing head:

YUU KANDA

Three soft taps on the door and still no answer. He knew Kanda was alert enough to hear one small tap, but still nothing. Could he be asleep? No, the noise would immediately wake him up, wouldn't it? Maybe he's worn out? He should just leave it on the door like the other absentees, but something compelled Allen to open the door, some strong urge. The door was pushed in and he stuck his head around it into the room. "Kanda?"

The room seemed empty enough. Maybe Kanda wasn't in - maybe, at the cafeteria or something? Well, now that he was in, he could at least do the courtesy of placing the reports in the room. Allen spotted a small, plain night stand and started to walk in, when a door that he didn't see before next to the closet opened, and the missing man stepped out.

Allen's blood froze as he realized that he had forgotten something: Kanda had been sent to a new room temporarily for the next few months, and that room was larger and had an extra room. A bathroom. If he hadn't been in such a rush, he would have seen the bar of light on the floor to show him that someone was, in fact, occupying the room at that moment. Taking a shower, nonetheless.

Kanda walked out, steam pouring through the door briefly before he threw it closed. One towel was being using to dry out his long, streaming hair. Allen could smell his soap from across the room, and it gave him a heartsick, almost homey feeling. The other towel was wrapped around his waist and folded neatly. Like the rest of the room, everything was white, and it made Kanda's glowing figure seem more prominent and out-of-place in the pallid room.

He ruffled dry the last bit of his hair and threw the smaller towel onto the bed, his hair hanging around his face and down his back. His facial expression changed from calm to confused. . . and a bit angry. "_Moyashi_? What are you doing in my room? Couldn't it have waited?"

Still frozen - half from being spotted and half from seeing Kanda bare-chested in a towel - Allen quickly started to animate himself. There was no reason to act strange seeing a man in a towel, he told himself. This happens all the time, especially here or out in the field. Although this wasn't just any man. . . being Kanda must have made it stunning. But why?

He straightened and held out the papers. "Kanda. . . um, Lenalee told me to deliver these to you." The young boy shook himself. "Well, to all the other exorcists down the hall, but I'm not sure if they're all the same thing, or if -"

"Let me see." Kanda snatched the set of papers from his trembling hands, turning around and pacing to the night stand as he read over the data. Allen tried to look away; he knew it was rude to stare. But his eyes kept drawing back to Kanda's lean shape and his bared back. . . eventually, he glued his line of sight to his feet, looking all the more guilty.

The sound of papers rustling as they were flipped increased until Allen could detect an angry underlay to them. "What's this? No. . . no. . . hmmph! This isn't right! This is not my report! Someone must have this filed incorrectly; none of this information adds up." Kanda folded the papers back to their original order and passed them roughly back to Allen. "I won't take this."

Allen was snapped out of his reverie and his brow dipped in confusion; he was sure he read the name right. And Lenalee said it was all in order. He scanned the paper and went back to Kanda's pissed face, which was now turned again to his back as his rummaged through the set of drawers. "But I was sure that Lenalee said this _was_ all filed correctly. And Kanda," he nervously pointed out. "It _does_ have your name on it. 'Status report: Yuu, Kanda'."

Could the boy not see past the name? Of course not - there was no way the _moyashi_ would be so nosy. Besides, Kanda doubted he would understand the report if he'd taken time to read it. "Look, I'm telling you, that must have gotten mixed up with Miranda's or Crowley's - it sounds more like one of their reports. You know how unreliable computers are." He sighed before turning back around to stare at Allen. The boy looked so nervous and. . . _frightened_? Why was he frightened? Whatever; there was no time for this. He would not waste time on useless things like this - that was Komui's job. "Just send it back."

Back? How would he take it _back_? There was no telling where Lenalee was by now, although she _did_ imply that the reports were from her brother. Perhaps he should send it to Komui. But who knew if he was even in his office? He'd been known to stray lately. Allen just wanted to go back to his room, to relax and talk to Timcanpy, or even go eat. He had started getting hungry again that mid-afternoon. Maybe he should. . . he looked back at Kanda and had a feeling in his gut. Something was telling him, something pulled away from the room; he should leave. _Go now._

He turned back around and soon noticed: the boy kept staring at him. Kanda wondered what the boy's deal was. Didn't he just send him off? So why wasn't he going to Komui, or his sister, for that matter? Staring back didn't seem to discourage him either, and that was when he noticed what the boy was staring at.

Of course. He had just stepped out of the bath when the _moyashi_ had walked in, and now that was all the boy was looking at. Kanda couldn't recall if Allen had ever seen him out of the shower before, and he watched as he saw his eyes travel his empty chest, his barren arms and uncovered waist. Kanda smirked. This boy was really pushing it, but he didn't call him out on it. No, not yet.

Why couldn't he move? He _should_ move - that much was clear. Kanda had probably noticed by now, noticed that he was staring at him, taking in his sight slowly, piece-by-piece. But something thick, thick and dark drew him to Kanda's chest, his smooth arms, his defined waist. He wasn't completely dry, and drops of cooled water rolled down his neck. The sight made him shake inside.

"Something wrong, _moyashi_?" Kanda said, almost mockingly. This boy _was_ foolish - had he not learned his lesson a week ago? The event was hardly from Kanda's mind, but he thought it best not to dwell on it. Now, though, the young exorcist was making it hard _not_ to. He remembered the boy's fragile white skin, his soft hair, his tearful blue eyes. The sight sent shudders through Kanda's body, and he didn't quite know why. Some animal feeling was driving it again, he assumed, and he knew he should take control of it, but he didn't really want to. . . he wanted to be taken over by it.

There was that look in Kanda's eyes again - the look that Allen faintly remembered. It was a look from before, just a week ago. A look of pure lust, like Allen was something to eat. "Kanda?" he trembled; déjà vu racked his body. Not again. "I can give these to Komui if you want. I'm sure he'll know what to do with them." His eyes darted from Kanda, to his feet, to the door in one swift motion. "It's no problem, really." Like that would really matter to normal Kanda.

But this wasn't composed Kanda. "No, _moyashi_. Let me see them again; perhaps you're right." Allen was never right. . . with Kanda, anyway. When it was made clear that Allen wasn't moving, Kanda stepped over to him and took the papers from his hand, closing the door with the other hand. "Kanda?"

He smiled, something Kanda never did for a good reason. "We don't need the whole hallway to poke around in business that isn't theirs. Besides, I'm hardly presentable as it is." He motioned to the single towel holding up that was his only covering. Allen gulped. "Now, let me take another look."

Allen watched as his eyes mulled over the paper, but he had a feeling that Kanda wasn't really reading. _But what was he doing?_ He nervously pat his hands at his sides and took a few breaths; the shower's steam had started circulating into the room, at least, that's what he hoped it was. A bead of sweat rolled down his neck. What was taking Kanda so long? What was he waiting for?

Out of the corner of his eye, Kanda watched the boy's reactions. So far, he just looked anxious. Perhaps it was hidden; his body _knew_ it was there. Did he dare to release it? He lifted his eyes from the data and looked straight into Allen. "Everything still seems to be incorrect. Sorry, _moyashi_," he added almost brutally. "Perhaps I was wrong. I thought I had missed something."

Allen wanted to shrug nonchalantly; however, he was anything but nonchalant. He had a feeling that Kanda wasn't talking about the report anymore. "Alright, Kanda. I can take care of it." He gulped again before reaching for the papers; Kanda was so _close_. . . he could smell his clean scent, the almost flowery scent of his hair. . .

As his hand got ahold of the papers, Kanda stepped closer, not letting go of his grip either. Allen went to take a step back and thumped into the wall beside the door; Kanda's was an end room, and he had just bumped into one of its corners. "Umm. . . Kanda?"

They were both standing, both holding the papers with one hand. Allen felt like he had no room to breathe. That dark blossom was starting again in his mind, that strange feeling eating away at his resolve. It felt like he was speaking through a mouthful of mud. "Kanda, could you move, please? I. . . I have no room," he managed to squeak out. It was hard to ignore that look in Kanda's eyes.

"I'm not a fool, _moyashi_," Kanda whispered suddenly in his ear. Allen froze again. "My body is _highly_ sensitive. I can feel what you're hiding. I can tell what your body _wants_." Allen started to panic. What was he talking about? He didn't understand. His body seemed to, though, as Kanda response received a reaction: he trembled under him.

"Is that it, then?" he whispered again, his voice growing thicker as well, but in a different way, more huskily. "Is this what you want, _moyashi_?" Kanda pushed Allen into the wall, a distant part of Allen moaning from the contact of his nude chest. Why did this erupt such a reaction from him? What about what _he_ wanted?

The papers forgotten on the ground, Kanda quickly tore off Allen's vest and started unfastening his long white shirt. "Kanda," Allen whispered, using the last pools of his resistance. "Kanda, _please_. This isn't what I want. I don't know what I want. Just let me go."

There was a pause, and Allen almost thought the man would listen to him. However, the last button was undone and his shirt fell wide open, his tie unlaced and slipping to the floor. "Kanda," he sighed, almost whimpered. "Please -"

"Don't start your whining again," Kanda warned, his voice changing again, but still obtaining its annoyed tone. "Your body doesn't lie, boy." Still pushed against him, Kanda leaned down and began his kisses, slowly building momentum.

"_Kanda. . ._ ," Allen moaned as he pulled away. What was wrong with him? Some far-away part of him said this was wrong, that he should stop. He tried to build up his control again, but it was like hiking through soft cement.

"Give in to it, moyashi," Kanda whispered huskily, any normal sense of him gone. "Give in to that dark flower in your mind. Say you want it." It was so easy, almost too easy. The boy's mind was so pliable, so flexible, that all it took were the right words. . .

Allen lost all hold of any of the control he was gaining back; Kanda's voice was so powerful. . . "Yes, Kanda," he gasped, forgetting why he was here or why he should leave. The only thing that existed was Kanda and his voice, caressing his shallow mind. "_Yes. . . _"

Kanda grinned. It was so easy. He could almost see that darkness wrap around him, the tendrils tightening around every crevice in his mind. The saner part of Kanda whispered to him now - _Why do you even want this? Why corrupt the boy?_ - but he pushed it away, giving in to his feral impulses. "Say it, moyashi. I want to hear you say it." His hands moved away the flaps of clothing and traveled along and up Allen's chest, trailing his fingers along his back lightly.

Allen gasped and shuddered when Kanda's nails drew lines up to his shoulder blades. "_Yes, Kanda_," he moaned without qualm. "_I want it_."

"How badly?" Kanda had the nerve to whisper, licking at the shallow depression at the base of Allen's throat. The boy twitched underneath in immediate pleasure, sending shivers through the swordsman.

"_So _badly," Allen slowly responded, part of him trying to fight through the haze in his mind and failing. That dark blossom had sprouted and taken over his every thought, every action, every response. He gripped towards Kanda, his hands clutching his back, his long fingers pressuring Kanda's naked spine.

Kanda nipped at his ear, Allen gasping and breathing heavily. Seeing the reaction, he bit down harder, sending waves through the boy, making him moan. "_Unh. . . Kanda. . . _" Allen started moving his body closer to Kanda's, wanting as much contact as possible. His nails dug into the swordsman's back, leaving crescents there. Kanda shuddered and bucked, shoving Allen against the wall harder and moaning.

Something clicked in Kanda's head. Why was he doing this? What was he getting so carried away for? He hadn't meant to pleasure the _moyashi_ before, and he didn't mean to now, albeit it was obvious that he was. Walker was his, and he was supposed to show enforcement, not weakness by giving into these mild sensations. He chuckled darkly. "Thought you could distract me, eh, _moyashi_?" He raked his nails back down Allen's back deeply, feeling the blood that was welling up there between his fingers. "Well, that won't work this time. You're still mine, and _I am in control_." He said the last part of his sentence separately, as if each word were a distinct sentence whispered in his ear. The pain started to kick in, but some twisted part of Allen's mind was helping him to enjoy it, to take pleasure in the daggers that were slashing through his back. Some sensible part of his brain was telling him that that was wrong, that it should hurt, but he wasn't about to hold onto that part now. He felt too _good._

-x-x-x-  
**Hah, cliffhanger! So what do you think? Sorry about the long wait, I've been in and out of writer's block and exams. Please don't hate me! / . \ Anyways, I promise the third chapter will come along much faster.**

**Poor Allen! He has been taken over to the Dark Side! (ooooh!) Coming up, we'll continue this fun scene where I left off and Kanda will realize something big and probably bad. And soon, it's mission time, and Kanda and Allen will be paired as partners on a group assignment away from the Order. What lies beyond the Order's walls? Stay tuned. . .**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I** do not **own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters. . . or Allen would be a lot less pure than he is now **XP**

**WARNING:** Mild use of language. . . _some_ exorcists don't know how to watch their mouths. . . Also, lots of detail for you fangirls (and me!): Kanda gets a little out of hand. . .

The two exorcists were pushed against the white wall, the steamed room heating their bodies even more. A drop of blood fell to the floor from the back of the white-haired boy, whose garments were on the floor and his shirt almost falling away as well. The swordsman who was pressing him to the wall dropped his grip to hug his shoulders, raking his teeth across the other's pale collarbone, his towel just hanging on to his hips.

"_Kanda. . . _," Allen moaned throatily, pleasure dripping in his words. Kanda reached up and began kissing him, softly, then deeply, shoving his tongue far down his throat and dragging it across his tonsils. "_Ooh. . . Kanda. . . _"

The shower had already made Kanda's skin moist, and the bodily contact he had with Allen caused the boy's skin to start sweating; he had been nervous, and now he was fighting to keep it all in - why, he wasn't sure yet.

Allen's shirt fell to the floor silently, and he shivered from the full-on contact his body was receiving from Kanda's fleshy chest. "_Oooh. . . K-kanda. . . _" Some part started the fight again, and he slowly began pushing Kanda away. He was trapped here, cornered; he had to get away from this wall if he wanted a chance to prevent this. He couldn't stand feeling the way he had a week ago, empty and dark inside.

Kanda grabbed hold of the exorcist's waist with his nails and wasn't letting go. "No," he whispered. "What did I tell you? _I'm_ in control, _I_ make the rules. You're going nowhere, _moyashi_, and you're going to _enjoy_ this." He bit down on a spot near Allen's jugular, making him hiss. "And if not, _I_ most certainly am."

With both hands on his shoulders, Allen pressed up and away; why the hell did he have to be so small? In desperation, he hadn't realized how fiercely he had wanted to shove Kanda, and although the action felt like a nudge to the man, Allen's nails dug into the skin that covered his shoulders, and the nails on his left hand pierced Kanda's flesh abruptly.

The pain hadn't been that terrible; it had taken him a moment to register what had happened. A thought flashed through Kanda's mind, telling him that his _right_ side had been pierced, that the _moyashi_ used his _left_ hand. He ripped the cursed arm from the light wound and pulled back to land a full punch to Allen's jaw. "_Fucking _moyashi_! Why the fuck can't you control your damned self?"_ He hit Allen again, causing him to slump slightly to the floor.

Kanda's roars not only distracted Allen from the pounding pain in his face, but they scared him as well. Could everyone hear? Would they come running? But really, the first question in his head was: _What had I done wrong?_

He tried not to fall, but the pain made him sway, and his back slid easily on the wall behind him. Tears threatened to well up in his eyes, but he wouldn't give Kanda or anyone the satisfaction of tears just from a mere punch. Besides, he knew from experience with Kanda that tears only made everything worse.

His face was bruising from where he'd been hit, and Kanda shot his glance down at the slipping young boy. Still fueled by rage, he yanked Allen up by his hair - the exorcist yelped in sudden pain, his downward weight being pulled up by only a few weak strands of hair. Kanda quieted his voice, but his tone still seethed fury. "I don't need to be cursed by your damned self, _moyashi_. You're enough fucking trouble." As soon as Allen was back to his original height, he dropped his grip; Allen could tell that if he slipped again, the man would not hesitate to pull up once more. He tried not to let his legs give underneath him.

Kanda became more self-aware, and his mind started to gain sense and control again. "You've ruined my mood, moyashi, and for that, you should be made to pay." No more gentleness, he crushed Allen into the wall once more - he could feel no more driven lust from the swordsman. "And," he whispered in the frightened boy's ear, "I think your body will be payment enough."

Allen shivered, from fear this time. He didn't want a repeat of before - déjà vu washed over him as he felt that nauseous feeling in his stomach again. "Please," he whimpered, almost sobbing. He held onto Kanda's back tightly, trying not to melt from stress down the wall. His legs could barely hold him up. "Please don't rape me again, Kanda."

A dark laugh, laced with mockery erupted from Kanda's sour lips. "The willing cannot be raped, precious Allen," he whispered brutally, smiling an eerie grin. That comment hit Allen hard, and it took a moment for his mind to stop reeling. He was implying that Allen _wanted_ that horrible abuse, that terrible mockery of love that Kanda had performed just seven days earlier. Memories came back of the pain, the tears, Kanda's harsh words. . . No, that was _not_ something Allen wanted again. He clearly remembered asking - _telling_, even - Kanda to stop, and the man refusing to listen to his pleas. He had tied him to the bed with his own shirt and silenced him into submission! That was considered rape, wasn't it?

He recalled the faint touch of Kanda's skin against his, and the pulling, the _draw_ Kanda had on him. The smell of his hair, the feel of his tongue. . . that had been enough to send shudders through his spine. He remembered the secret pleasure he'd felt with him that he had locked away - on account of being thought to be _wrong_. Kanda touching him, all _over_ him, the taste of his mouth, the horrible, yet wonderful, hypnotic rocking motion that had made Allen _his_. . . .

_No!_ Those thoughts were taking over again! All of his teachings, his morals screamed error. But some part of his heart felt strange, wasn't sure. _Did_ he want this? Perhaps Kanda wasn't so wrong after all. And maybe. . . if he gave in, it wouldn't be so hard, so wrong. It would be _so much easier_.

Allen allowed his mind to relax, to quiet and drain of all thoughts. An immediate form of mediation. He needed it _now_. Painfully, he tried to ignore the soreness of his jaw, the rakes still slowly bleeding down his back, the pressure into the wall, the heat of Kanda's body. Soon he was able to put it all out of his mind and just stand there in complete and total silence, _darkness_, lost to the world for a few brief seconds. The punch to the face was the easiest thing to ignore. The _hardest_. . . was Kanda's breath lingering in his ear.

Soon, the exorcist had gone completely still underneath him. What was happening? Kanda stayed in place, breathing in intervals at the boy's ear. He could still feel his pulse, sense his breathing, the breathing that was steadily slowing. . . Wait a minute - the fool was _meditating!_ He had to suppress another chuckle. Did he really think that would_ fool _Kanda, or in his case, _help_ him? He knew the boy had already given in partially to that cloud sure to be growing in his mind; no amount of mediation would help that. Kanda decided to remain controlled, and use the boy's weaknesses to his advantage.

Softly, Kanda ran his hands up Allen's body, reaching up until he had a grip on the back of his hair. He was still next to the young exorcist's ear, and he lightly pushed forward, pushing one knee in-between Allen's pliable legs until the knee tapped against the wall. Firmly fitting against him, Kanda whispered lustfully something he knew would awaken Allen from his self-induced 'slumber': "_Allen. . . "_

Something snapped. A crackle, a break in his well-organized form. What was. . . Allen slowly started to fade back into reality. _No, no. Go back, retreat into yourself. . . _but it was too late, and he could find no grips on himself as he was thrown back to Kanda's closed room. What was different; what had broken his concentration? As he slid back into consciousness, he instantly knew. The muttering of a single word - _"Allen. . . "_ - buzzed in his head, but that was not the most prominent awakener. Something had changed, Kanda had moved and. . . Allen darkened as he felt the difference. Kanda's knee was placed between his thighs, and as he was pressed fully into him - wearing only the small towel over the lower half of his body - he could feel the pressure of Kanda's hardened erection pressing stiffly between his legs.

Allen's blush was all Kanda needed to see to know of the boy's return; he slowly slid along his body, exciting an instant shake from the boy. "Can you _feel_ it, Allen?" Kanda was breathing low into the _moyashi _'s ear, knowing his tone and the use of his name excited the boy. "Is _that_ what you want?" He licked along the base of the young exorcist's ear, reveling in the moan he had evoked from him.

_"_Ooh_, yes, _Kanda_. . . _I_ feel _it_. . . _I want it_ soo badly. . . "_ Allen moaned, forgetting any promises he had made to himself about control. He would give it all up now, anything. . . He stirred beneath Kanda's warm, heated body, trying to push closer to the man. Kanda tugged gently, then harder on Allen's hair as he started moving against him in a grinding motion. The moyashi groaned, clearly wanting more of what Kanda had to give him. "_Yes, Kanda. . . . faster_," the boy pleaded.

The swordsman concurred, speeding his movements and yanking up and down on the boy's hair with every motion. Allen reached up to tangle his own hands within Kanda's dark, lustful lock hanging around the man's face and shoulders. He was nervous with every light tug he gave it - his hair was so soft, so beautiful, he didn't want to disrupt it - but when he saw the reaction it was giving Kanda he risked it, loving hearing him sigh just as much.

Allen's hands started moving of their own accord, traveling over Kanda's body without shame or hesitation. They slid down his back and reached the rise of Kanda's ass; Kanda groaned as Allen cupped it gently to pull him just a little bit closer. "_Moyashi. . . _," he hissed, grinding harder against Allen's small body, crushing him to the wall once more. The feeling invigorated Allen, and he moaned loudly at the feel of Kanda's hardened length. "_Kanda. . . "_

As his hands reached the inside of Kanda's thigh, Kanda let go of the light locks at the base of Allen's neck and slid down his arms to move his hands - in one swift motion, he shifted the exorcist's left hand to his waist, right where the top of the towel met his skin, and the right hand deeper between his own barren thighs. The corner of the towel was pulled back, and Allen's smooth, undamaged hand traveled underneath, feeling the taut muscles of Kanda's legs - a product of his training, he knew - and sliding up to grip something else.

"Do you _feel_ it, _moyashi_?" he murmured as the boy grabbed hold of the erection. "Feel it pulsing between your fingers?" Just the coating of Kanda's voice was enough to want to bring Allen to his knees, but he didn't dare drop. Allen had been aroused many minutes ago, but this just built on to the feelings already in his mind; the sick, nauseous feeling was leaving his stomach.

_"Kanda_," Allen moaned, his own voice dripping in arousement.

"What are you going to do? Hmm, Allen?"

Allen's fingers itched to move, to do what he knew Kanda wanted him to do: to slowly pump the shaft gripped tightly in his hand. His right hand slowly bit down into Kanda's side, but he must not have noticed, as nothing was done to move it. But something wasn't right. Some external instinct was telling Allen something was _wrong_, to let _go_ of Kanda, and the thought would have repulsed him so much that he would have ignored it, if not for the nagging feeling starting to bog down his stomach. . .

The boy had stopped. . . why? Kanda had almost no control - it took all he had not to throw the boy on the bed now, again. He was so innocent, with his light boyish moans and that longing look in his eyes. He wanted the boy to move of his own accord, to walk himself into it; normally, it would have been easier. It couldn't have been easier. But something was wrong; he could see it in the boy's blue-gray eyes. As Kanda began collecting his bearings he understood. The moyashi had distracted him so that he lost all sense of what was around him, one of the first rules he was taught never to do. Quickly, almost too late he heard it now: footsteps. Someone was approaching.

They couldn't see him like this. How would they see him? As a cheap whore, an easy play, so easily tempted into sin? This was _terrible!_ Had Kanda planned this? Could he _be_ so cruel? But no, as Allen looked now, he could see that Kanda was just as shocked as he was. Why couldn't he move?

"Shit! Damn it, _moyashi_, on the bed," he ordered deeply; the gruff tone returned to his voice and it was almost normal, except for his askew, out-of-place hair and his towel hanging on him at an angle. The lust was slowly fading from his eyes, but was still there. "_Now!" _he barked when Allen didn't move. He bent over, grabbed Allen's clothes in a bunch and threw the crumpled pile to him. "Dress as quickly as possible. Silently."

"Kanda?" The voice seemed to echo into the room, but it was felt when the sound cleared resonated past something. Shadows were seen and Lavi stepped in. The light was dimmed and quickly brightened as the red-head made his way into the plain, quiet room. "Hey, Kanda. . . " Lavi started before he took a full view. Allen was sitting off the edge of the bed, his hands twisting him his lap and his tie limply hanging. He looked up with a weak smile at the bookman. "Hi, Lavi."

A quick sweep of the eyes showed Kanda on the other side of the bed, standing near a small, white wooden night stand that bore the lamp. His clothes were haphazardly thrown on, as if he had just gotten dressed and he was holding a packet of papers in his right hand - now looking at Lavi as well. The boy saw the bathroom door slightly ajar - it must have been thrown closed - and rivulets of water hanging on the doorknob as well as the floor just underneath and drew his own quick conclusion. Allen must have been on his way to deliver those papers to Kanda - as he said he was busy with work earlier - Kanda had stepped out of the shower when Allen had knocked, and quickly thrown some clothes on to be presentable enough for the boy. Lavi felt that Kanda could really care less about presentation - or anyone seeing him naked, for that matter - but even he had to feel uncomfortable opening a door to a hallway full of people while unclothed.

He shook his head and dispersed his thoughts immediately; Bookman said he needed to work on his focus lately, and that was exactly what he was going to do. "Hey, Kanda," he started again, noticing the harsh stare the swordsman was giving him. "Komui said he had something to talk to you about. No feed-back on a report or something like that." He glanced at Allen, who was still ringing his hands on his lap, looking nervous. Something seemed strange about Allen, something he couldn't place.

Kanda brought him back again. "Actually, I wanted to see Komui about this report that Walker just brought in. There's been a mistake, and I want it fixed right away." He turned on his heel and strode straight to Lavi, starting to fasten the bottom buttons to his shirt and moving upwards. The swordsman caught Lavi staring at him and gave him a sour look. "Something _wrong_?" he inquired assiduously.

The voice made Lavi shallow harshly, a stinging following down his throat. "No, of course not. I'm sure Komui will take care of it. . . " Obviously, Lavi had interrupted something. . . or Kanda was in a hurry. "Come with me to see him." The red-head chanced a look at the white-haired boy again, only to see him rubbing at his back. "You okay, Allen?"

The boy shot his head up at the sound of his name; Kanda was already at the door, about to make his way down the hall. "Huh?" he questioned, his eyes clouded; he must have not been paying attention, in his own world somewhere else. "Oh, uh. . . yeah, I think I just strained my back earlier, is all." Lavi noticed him giving a meaningful look to Kanda, who was too far behind the door for the young bookman to see his expression. Lavi drew his attention back to Allen when he heard the creak of the bed and saw him stand up. He put a hand behind his head and gave an innocent expression. "I think I'll just go to my room. I could use a nap, anyway."

Lavi nodded, a bit confused, ruffling his own bright spiking hair. "Sure. You do that. Maybe later you can get something to eat," he pressured, testing him. Was Allen _really_ okay? There was a nagging from the back of his head that he couldn't quite read, but also couldn't quite shake. . .

"_Mmm_, you're right, I'd almost forgot - I'm _starving_!" Allen jumped up and clapped his hands with a big smile. It _seemed_ genuine enough. "Where's Timcanpy? I haven't seen him all day - I'm sure he's hungry, too!" Allen then ran through the door in search of his golem and the kitchens. "See ya later, Lavi!" he waved down the hall.

Hmm. . . Well, he _did_ bounce and lighten up at the prospect of food this time, so maybe Allen _was_ just tired. He appeared to be behaving like himself. "Hey, _idiot_, down here!" He saw Kanda almost all the way down the hall in the opposite direction.

"Oh, right. Coming!" _Idiot? Ugh, rumpled jerk. Clearly I didn't put enough hot sauce in his _soba_ last week_, Lavi thought evilly. _Next time, it'll be cayenne pepper. . . or cloves. _Lots_ of cloves._ He grinned maliciously at the thought and followed the man down the hall grumpily, plotting the rest of the way.

Allen walked out of the kitchens, a pudgy Timcanpy riding right along on his shoulder. Allen didn't feel entirely stuffed, but he was more full of food than he had been in days, and Timcanpy had done his own share of cleaning up the kitchens - Jerry couldn't have been more proud.

"That was great, huh, Timcanpy?" His bright golem gave a sleepy hum, and purred up against Allen's shoulder, nibbling on his collar. The exorcist laughed, rubbing the golem's head. "Stop that." He sighed at the thought of sleep; he really could use a nap now.

Part of him marveled at how early it still was - last he checked, it was only three-thirty. If he followed the time-frame of that day, it made sense - wandering around, spending mid-morning with Lavi in the kitchens, running into Lenalee not much later - all up to the point of his delivery to Kanda's room. His mind started playing back what had happened in Kanda's room, at full speed. If Lavi had come in later and he went to go eat after that, then that meant he'd only been in Kanda's room for only a few minutes, thirty, maybe forty-five minutes at the most! That couldn't be. . . only that long?

It had felt like hours! Allen's mind reeled back in a state of mental whiplash, suddenly very tired. He soon reached his room and walked inside dizzily, his golem almost falling from his shoulder. He gave a squeak of complaint before flying over to Allen's own night stand and resting there. "Sorry, Timcanpy. I guess I'm just really tired. You must be, too." He reached over to pet the little golem, then quickly shut him off.

"Sorry, buddy. I know you don't like it." But he was talking to the room; Timcanpy was shut-down and couldn't hear a word. He would be angry with Allen in the morning, him shutting him off without warning. But Allen wanted total silence right now, with no possibility of anyone listening in. He felt immensely better, and fell down haphazardly onto the bed.

Kanda. . . Thoughts of the older exorcist filled Allen's mind, and he remembered all of what had went on earlier. Then he thought of the last week, the horrible feelings he felt, his confusing emotions, Kanda raping him. . . He shuddered at that last part. That_ was _rape, right? Yes; he hadn't wanted that then, so it must've been. But now. . . what did that change? _When_ did it change? Now all he could think about was being with Kanda, but. . . it didn't make sense.

Logically, Allen should be avoiding him at all costs. He still felt the pain of that night, the loneliness and upset he'd felt toward Kanda - _that_ hadn't changed, at least. He still held that night against him. Even though he had started avoiding Kanda, he was nothing but drawn to him now, and wanted even _more_ of him. Maybe this feeling had been there all along, maybe. . .

His head spun. He placed the back of hand to his heated forehead and sighed. Had Allen _liked_ Kanda? Had he really enjoyed what had happened that past day - had his aversion just been pent-up feelings and shame? Now, he was more than willing to go to Kanda, wanting to hear his lusty voice and feel his rough hands on his skin. Kanda _was_ cruel and harsh, true, but Allen felt a strange strength about him that just wouldn't go away.

Now he was just confused. He supposed a nice little nap would help him to solve things. . ._ if _he could sleep. The longer he laid there, however, the more his exhaustion and meal caught up with him, and his eyelids started drooping until he could hold them up no more, and he drifted.

The first thing he heard as he was lulled into sleep was the sound of Kanda's voice. . .

-x-x-x-  
**Yay! I'm done with chap three and I finished my cliffhanger! Sorry about the wait, I've been grounded and I wasn't exactly allowed on the computer much. . .**

**So, I've gotten a lot of complaints about Allen - which is good, I like to hear your thoughts. But really, I don't mean to display him in the way you few seem to think I am. First off, this story was a request, as I mentioned earlier, and I have specific rules to write by: hence, the Allen wanting more of Kanda after rape. And it didn't take place "immediately". Allen's always loved Kanda, but never really knew if he wanted that kind of a relationship with him, and since Kanda forced it upon him, that is considered **_**rape**_**. The point I'm trying to get across is, Allen's always loved Kanda, and now he's realizing to how much of extent. Kanda triggers it with sex, but things happen later on to open both of their eyes.**

**Now, I'm a fan, and I recently got into the -Man series, so I'm not an expert. If you notice something that doesn't make sense, please let me know, and I'll research it to make the story more plausible.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I love hearing from you guys - the good and bad stuff. Next chapter, Allen and Kanda get ready to leave on their big mission together. Stay tuned. . .**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I **do not **own D. Gray-Man or any of the characters that I care to portray here.

**WARNING:** Drama bomb! That's all I'm gonna say.

The next morning Allen fastened the collar of his cloak, heaving a small sigh as he sat on the bed. He wasn't prepared for this mission at all. Komui had given him as much information as he had about what was going on, but being stuck on a mission with Kanda? It reminded Allen of one of the first times he'd met the other exorcist: the two had been stuck on a team then as well, even though their dislike toward one another was clear. Allen wasn't sure what made Kanda dislike him so much at first, but now there seemed to be a numerous amount of reasons that he didn't even want to think about.

Sure enough, Timcanpy was irritated with Allen that morning once he'd been switched on and had flown off somewhere, leaving Allen to sulk alone in his room as he got ready. Soon the teams would be sent out, and the young exorcist could feel something gnawing in the pit of his stomach. There just wasn't something right with these missions; Allen couldn't quite put his finger on it, but that nagging feeling of something wrong about to come just wouldn't leave him alone.

"Well, there's no point in worrying about it," he muttered to himself, though he knew that his statement was entirely inaccurate. All he could do was hope to get through the day, and to somehow survive his next mission.

Everything was already packed and ready, but he checked all of his belongings anyway, really just looking for a way to stall for time. Interrupting his meaningless review, Lenalee came in with a knock, hardly waiting for Allen's okay before bursting into the room. "Allen!" she exclaimed, rushing up to the younger exorcist with a beaming smile. Her hair fell around her face in a joyful frame as she paused in front of him, her hands clasped in front of her as she leaned back and forth on her heels.

"Yes, Lenalee?" Allen asked with a small sigh, screwing his face up into a forced smile. Although he was happy to see the female exorcist, he couldn't help but feel that she had a knack for showing up at the wrong times.

If she noticed anything amiss, she didn't show it. "Komui sent me. He wants to know if you're ready to go yet." Lenalee looked around the room; it was as if she were looking for something that Allen had forgotten to pack. "Do you have everything?"

_No._ There was no point in him lying; if he told Lenalee that he wasn't ready, she would just stay here to help him, instead of taking the hint and giving him the alone time that he wanted. _Who are you kidding? All the alone time in the world wouldn't be enough for you to sort through this shit._ "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I do," he said, giving another attempt at a genuine smile for his oblivious friend. "I just have to find Timcanpy and I can go!"

"Great!" Lenalee clapped her hands together, her eyes lit up in excitement. Allen wasn't sure why - she wasn't going on this mission. "Come with me and we'll find him! Maybe Lavi knows where he is."

Picking up his suitcase, Allen followed Lenalee out of his room, trying to keep a happy face while he did so. Normally he liked going out on missions, but with all the drama that was going on at HQ, Allen hardly wanted to go out on one... Especially with Kanda, of all people. Getting away from the place that seemed to be the focus of his current problems would have been nice; Allen just wanted to go out on his own, mission- and worry-free. Lenalee must have sensed something, because she started to speak as they walked past a few stray exorcists going to and from their rooms.

"Allen?" she asked with a less perky tone in her voice; Allen listened carefully.

"Yes Lenalee?"

She turned her head to look over her shoulder at him, slowing her pace as she did so. "Is... is there something wrong?"

Allen felt a sharp pit drop into his stomach; he hesitated before replying. "Why would anything be wrong?" Not exactly the truth, but at least he wasn't lying to her.

At this Lenalee stopped, pivoting completely to face Allen. "Tell me the truth. I know there's something going on that's been bugging you; you'd have to be blind not to see it."

Blind? Was she right? Could everyone see the mood that he'd been in for the past two weeks? He thought he had been doing a rather good job of keeping his real emotions under wraps... "Look, there's nothing wrong with that!" Interrupting his worried inner monologue, Lenalee reached over and grabbed Allen's shoulder with a stern grip. Allen looked up, a little surprised at her actions. "If something is bothering you, I want you to know that you can tell someone about it! You can..." she looked down, her face darkening slightly. "You can talk to me about it. I mean, if you want to."

_What?_ While Allen wasn't really surprised by her friendliness, he was surprised that Lenalee felt so strongly about this issue. He'd been upset about things before, and while she'd been there for him, she hadn't exactly pushed herself on him like she seemed to be doing now. What was this - an intervention?

Besides, Allen knew that if for some reason he decided to open up to Lenalee, he could never tell her the truth. How would she react? Would she, _could_ she even believe him? Now more than ever he wanted someone to talk to, but there seemed to be nobody who he could safely tell... Not without them treating him like a suffering victim and confronting Kanda about the act that Allen himself couldn't understand.

"Okay, then," Lenalee sighed after Allen didn't react for a few seconds, staring at his bit lip and lowered head with a stony look in her eyes. "Don't talk about it."

"Lenalee..."

The young woman abruptly brought up her hand, cutting Allen off from his pathetic excuse that he was trying to summon up. "What I mean is, if you don't feel comfortable with talking about all the details, then don't. Be as vague as you'd like." Lenalee pursed her lips together, glaring at Allen with a look that he couldn't discern between anger or determination. "But you still need to talk about it. Allen, you're not the kind of person who can just keep things bottled up inside. Maybe you are used to bearing everything in silence, but you need to learn to let others in, to let go of those chips that you're bearing on your shoulder once in a while."

Allen looked at the hand on his shoulder with a hesitant glance before looking to the floor and sighing. "Fine, Lenalee... You're right. I should talk to you. But... Can we not do it here?"

The joy that lit up Lenalee's face swiftly faded in confusion before she realized what he meant. She gave a wide grin, back to her normally cheerful self. "Yes, yes, of course. I'm glad that you're willing to talk to me about your problems."

_Not that you gave me much choice_, Allen remarked to himself while smiling grimly.

"But I understand that you'd rather be in a more private setting. Tell you what: why don't we discuss it when you get back from your mission? How does that sound?"

Actually, it made Allen feel a little dismayed. Not that he was really willing to lay all his cards down on the table with Lenalee, but he thought that maybe at least talking about the stress he felt and such with her would relieve some of his anxiety and tensions before he would have to face this trip. The look on his face made Lenalee frown a little in confusion. "Unless you need to talk about it right now...?"

"No, that's fine!" Allen suddenly interjected, holding up his free hand to brush off her concern. What else could he say? He would just have to wait before he could unload his problems onto someone else, for the time being. "We can talk about it later; that'll be great!"

The rest of the journey through the halls was much less tense; Allen could feel Lenalee peering at him with worry less, and he gave a mental sigh to this. The last thing he wanted to do was worry his friends, but he should have known that this was bound to happen; they were bound to notice something. Suddenly a wave of anger rose up in Allen. _This is Kanda's fault. This is all his damn fault. If he hadn't done what he did in the first place..._

It wasn't too much longer until they ran into Lavi, who was walking down the hallway with Bookman and none other than Timcanpy flying languidly over his shoulder. "Hey Allen!" Lavi greeted, giving the exorcist a mischievous smile. "Timcanpy just came back with us from the kitchens; seems he was hanging out with Jerry all morning."

That explained the golem's sluggish movements. _The pig_, Allen thought with an irked grimace._ At least he got to spend the morning carefree, stuffing his face. _

"So," Lavi continued, giving Allen a sly grin. "Does this mean you're feeling better?"

Allen turned away from the golem that was now settling himself onto his shoulder with a confused look. "What… Feeling better? What do you mean?"

"That look on your face," Lavi continued to grin, a laugh hidden in his smile. "The one that looks like Timcanpy just ate your Christmas dinner." Allen continued with his puzzling stare, so the Bookman apprentice continued. "You looked kind of strange yesterday, but I felt a little bit weird asking about it. Are you and Kanda having another fiiiight~?"

"Fight?" Lenalee leaned back over, now interested in their conversation. "What is he talking about, Allen?"

Allen felt his face begin to heat up and his grip on the suitcase in his hand tightened. _Lavi, did you really have to say that?_ The other boy had been actually paying attention to some of the Bookman's lessons lately, and his senses had become more alert and in tune with his surroundings. This was great for his own purposes but only served to make Allen's life harder, at least in this case. Maybe he had been ready to vaguely discuss things with Lenalee, but there was no way he had even thought about sharing anything with Lavi. The redhead was his friend as well, but this just seemed like an entirely inappropriate matter to bring up to him... And if Lavi ever found out he'd probably attempt to start a horrible fight with Kanda. That was only if he didn't completely judge Allen for his actions... After all, it wasn't entirely Kanda's fault back in his room earlier.

"N-nothing!" he insisted, shaking his free hand back and forth in front of him while trying to banish the color from his face. Now was not the time to discuss anything; it was best to play dumb to Lavi's implications and act completely innocent to the accusations... After all, what else could he say - the truth? _How'd you guess Lavi? See, Kanda's been rather mean lately and has been forcing me into having sex with him! At first it was really troubling, but now I think I might like it but I'm not entirely sure so I'm been brooding about it recently. I hope my depressive mood swings haven't gotten you down!_

He imagined saying all of those things with a complacent smile and almost snorted; he probably would have if it were more funny and less realistic.

That was something that had been bothering him as well - the fact that Allen seemed to be giving into Kanda more and more. If the past week had proved anything it was that Allen should have tried to stay as far away from Kanda as he could... But he kept going back to him. That wasn't something a person normally did when they were abused, right? But he didn't have time to think about this now: he had Lenalee and Lavi still to deal with.

Putting on his most amused smile, Allen shook his head at the grinning redhead. "I really don't know what you're talking about, Lavi." Lenalee looked back and forth at the two boys in mild confusion. "I think he's just still mad because of that prank you pulled."

This reference was enough to derail the line of conversation, thankfully. "You mean that _we_ pulled," Lavi interjected, crossing his arms. "Don't try to pin everything on me; you agreed to it, too! And besides," the redhead made a pouting face while scrunching up the right side of his face. "It's not like I hid his mugen or something... It was hardly anything. That jerk had it coming to him anyway."

Something must have clicked in Lenalee's mind because she looked over at Lavi with a new light of understanding in her eyes. "Did you pull a prank on Kanda, Lavi?" Seeing his impressed grin and the shrug of his shoulders, her questioning look became an accusatory glare and her hands fell immediately to her waist.

Allen only had one thought: _Uh-oh_.

"That's horrible, Lavi! How could you? I don't understand why you have to be so... so..."

"Mean?" Lavi asked in a mocking tone while pursing his lips, waiting for her agreement.

"Childish!" she spat out, her angry look still focused on the now-confused redhead. Allen felt more and more out of place in this conversation, but it wasn't as if there was anything he could really do: the exorcists took up the rest of the hallway. Timcanpy looked bored and acted as if the whole scene was putting him to sleep.

"You're supposed to be learning, training, getting stronger," the raven-haired girl continued, pointing an accusatory finger towards the other boy. "And instead you're wasting your time by playing pranks on the people who are actually going out there and trying! I can't believe that you could be so selfish and oblivious!"

"Oblivious?" The Junior Bookman dropped his teasing airs and put on a more serious face; the grin was still there, but this smile looked more harsh than amusing. "Honey, that's the last thing I am. I could tell you what the other exorcists have been doing this entire time we've been standing here. Hell, I could tell you exactly what you've been doing for the past half-hour, word for word." His arms slipped away from each other and hung stoically at his sides; he wasn't going to waste his energy mimicking Lenalee's stance, but he did look like he was standing more upright now.

"And as far as what I'm supposed to be doing, you have no place to say." Allen had never Lavi be so harsh-mouthed with Lenalee, not personally anyway, and he felt very uncomfortable just standing there adjacent to such a serious conversation that didn't really have anything to do with him. Lenalee just held her position, staring intently back at the redhead. "I'm not like you: I'm no exorcist. A Bookman's job is not to fight the Akuma with you; my job is to record history. You just happen to be a part of the history that is my responsibility to record."

His eye had glazed over with a cold shine and didn't waver from Lenalee's face. "I am not supposed to get involved. So yes, sometimes I find my existence just boring enough to attempt to insert myself into your lives. Heaven forbid I leave a lasting impression on anyone by pulling a silly, meaningless prank. If that bothers you so much, princess, then don't worry - I'll be sure to keep myself from trying to be a memorable part of _your_ life."

"Lavi, that is quite enough." The last thing any of them expected was the sound of the elder's voice to come booming into their conversation; Lenalee jumped and Allen found himself looking over Lavi's shoulder and right at the Bookman's face. When he'd showed up was unclear but this didn't matter; he'd already heard enough of Lavi's lecture.

"Not now, Panda-san," Lavi spat, turning his expression away from all of them; Allen felt a flash of sympathy for the moment Lavi had lost. "Why don't you go back to whatever foolish thing you were doing before - ah!"

"I apologize for Lavi's behavior," Bookman addressed Lenalee while pulling harshly on Lavi's cheek with his forefinger and thumb. "He has been... distracted from his training. I'll bid you both farewell." Lenalee nodded, her expression turned away from the others as well. The elder Bookman walked off down the hall in the opposite direction, pulling a desperately protesting Lavi with ease.

The trembling girl had held her stance since Lavi had snapped back at her, but now that the two exorcists were alone in the hallway she let go of her straightened pose, letting her shoulders slump forward in what seemed to Allen to be defeat. The tension in the air was so thick that he hesitated to say anything for a few seconds.

Finally he swallowed his anxiety and raised his free hand to touch Lenalee's shoulder, causing her to flinch and snap out of whatever she had been in. "Lenalee... Are you... alright?"

Funny how this sort of situation had started their conversations in this hall.

Lenalee looked back at Allen - if she had wanted to cry she had worked hard to keep it from happening: her eyes sparkled and her cheeks were dry. "Thanks Allen." She gave a grim smile and straightened up a little, turning to face Allen completely. "It seems we might both have stories to exchange later, then?" She probably meant this jokingly, but Allen could see her trying too hard to disguise her hurt; he just nodded. What had happened back there surprised him probably even more than it had surprised her, though Lenalee was probably expecting it less. Allen knew that Lavi cared a lot about Lenalee, but he wasn't sure that this point had been adequately demonstrated to her; she cared about everyone, so it wasn't as if she treated Lavi any different than she might say, Miranda or Crowley. Allen figured that Lavi might talk to her about it soon enough or at least him, but he hadn't said a word, keeping his feelings hidden behind the mask of humor and mischief that he constantly wore.

Lenalee broke into his thoughts again. "But we'll save that for later. Right now I need to get you on your way." With the previous drama it was almost easy for Allen to forget the weight of his suitcase in his hand, the weight of uneasiness pressing onto his stomach. It was time - Allen was going to leave with Kanda on a mission. They were probably going to have someone else tagging along, but with Miranda and Crowley on other missions and Lenalee staying at headquarters, Allen doubted it was going to be someone of much consequence. At least this meant he wouldn't have to deal with constant pressing questions about his getting-along with Kanda, but that was the only positive he saw in this entire situation, a positive that he forced himself to see because not only did he need to be distracted with some other thought, there was still some small, optimistic part inside of him that refused to be affected by his current depression.

If only he could get that optimism to act out more often. It almost seemed like it had been sleeping lately.

-x-x-

I wasn't long before Lenalee had guided Allen to the room where Komui was waiting for him, along with the other character joining them on their trip. Allen's stomach had been twisting into knots expecting to see Kanda around the corner, but it appeared that he either hadn't shown up yet or had been there early and had left momentarily to see to something. Komui greeted Allen and his beloved sister with a smile, his hand resting on the unnamed companion's shoulder.

"There you are Allen! This is Jamis," he announced smiling, as the man apparently called Jamis stood awkwardly with the chief's hand resting on his shoulder. "He's going to be joining you on your mission. He was with one of the last teams we sent out. Jamis here came back with one of the few survivors," Komui added with a serious expression moving over his face. This was of course replaced in no time by its earlier smile as he turned to Lenalee.

As the two siblings started talking Allen looked over at Jamis. The man seemed prepared for the journey with a large pack on his back, gloved hands tightened nervously on the straps. He was a little taller than Allen and dressed in the same garb as the other Finders usually wore. This might have made Allen a little uncomfortable - reminding him of a mission he had once gone on with a mysterious Finder and Kanda as well - if not for a few subtle differences: Jamis left his hood and mask lowered, revealing a head of messy brunette highlights and a young face that made the exorcist wonder how far apart the two were in age. The Finder wore an orange and navy blue-colored headband on his forehead which spanned from his hairline over his eyebrows, its pattern mostly obscured by his long bangs.

Despite the area that his garments covered, Jamis had a very tan face and fingers, which led Allen to believe that either he had spent many years prior in the sun or his pigmentation was hereditary. His eyes, which probably should have stood out from his face, weren't anything special - just a light shade of brown that clashed with his hair and only served to make him look younger. His skin would probably be the most noticeable out of all of his features if clothed normally, but other than that he looked just like any other average youth on the street. Allen assumed that this trait was probably valued in his line of work; most Finders didn't want to look any more conspicuous than they already did, especially with whatever was going on.

"It's nice to meet you, Jamis," Allen offered, figuring that someone should attempt to relieve the boy of his anxiety; it was nice to have something else to focus on. "I'm Allen Walker."

Jamis hesitated but reached out one steady hand to meet Allen's, shaking it lightly. "Yes, I know about you, Walker-san. I hope I can... h-help you on this mission."

Allen didn't have a chance to respond to this comment before Kanda burst in and interrupted the flow of conversations in the room. His words were separated by heavy breaths, as if he'd been storming through the halls of the headquarters. "Where... is... that... spineless... RABBIT?!"

Everyone froze in position like prey that had been discovered in the midst of hiding; the older exorcist's eyes were blazing enough to simulate a predatory glare. Obviously Kanda was talking about Lavi, but it whatever he had done was not immediately noticeable until their brains had snapped back from locking up and took time to analyze the situation. Allen would have noticed it as soon as the long-haired swordsman had entered, but he had been distracted out of fear after hearing that booming, enraged voice.

Kanda should have been prepared to walk out of the door, clad in uniform with all of his necessities, just as Allen was. Instead the exorcist had entered with his hair loose around his shoulders, clothed in a loosely-tied robe that hung off of his shoulders, displaying a partial view of his wrapped chest and tattoo; his unsheathed mugen and a small piece of paper were crushed in each of his fists, respectively. His feet were barefoot - Allen assumed that this was why no one had heard him coming. The aura surrounding the infuriated swordsman seemed black and inflamed; no one dared to even get close to him in fear of him swinging his sword at them.

Both Allen and Lenalee looked away. She had probably done the act out of decency as well as embarrassment, but Allen couldn't stand seeing Kanda clothed like that... Not in front of the others. He hid his less-than-decent thoughts behind a blushed face, which he hoped no one would find out of place.

"There's no point in hiding him," Kanda practically growled, his eyes still blazing with rage. "I'm going to find him, and I'm going to kill him."

Komui pat Lenalee's shoulder, which Allen assumed was her cue to leave - she immediately nodded and walked briskly from the room. The only one brave enough to figure out what was going on, Komui walked up to Kanda and stood in front of him, probably observing that touching him anywhere would most likely set him off. "Kanda, I need you to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down," Kanda threatened; despite this he lowered his sword a little. He might have been enraged but it was that treacherous redhead he was after, not the chief.

Nodding slightly at Kanda's action, Komui took another step towards Kanda, placing his hand on the other's shoulder. "Tell me what happened. We need to get you and Allen out on this mission," he added, hoping that would give him some incentive to move this drama along.

Kanda's angered look faltered for half of a second before narrowing his eyes at the other. "I went to get ready for today's mission, but all of my clothes are missing; someone emptied out all of the drawers in my room." If the situation hadn't been so serious, Allen probably would have laughed - after his last prank this definitely had to be Lavi's work, though Allen wondered why he hadn't told him. This was probably why they ran into Lavi in the halls earlier.

"I came out of the bathroom and found this on my bed," Kanda spoke through clenched teeth, motioning to the robe he was currently wearing. "Along with _this_." He held up the piece of paper in his hand that had been mashed by his tightened fist; Komui took the piece of paper out of his hand and smoothed it out a little to read it.

_For your own decency~_

As if Lavi's handwriting wasn't recognizable enough, the prankster had drawn a small picture of a bunny's head under his words like a signature. Komui gave a small sigh as he lowered the note, shaking his head slightly as he touched his forehead. As if he didn't have enough to do already around here... Now it was his job to keep all the little children from fighting? _This is ridiculous._ Komui couldn't even understand why Lavi would pull such a prank knowing that it would be obvious who the culprit was... unless he wanted to be found out. He was getting tired of the way Lavi was constantly messing with everyone; he would have to talk to Bookman about this.

"Go to my office, Kanda; I'll go find Bookman," Komui finally said, crumpling up the note in his hand and shoving it into his pocket. "I'm sure he'll be able to find your clothes. In the meantime, Allen, Jamis," he addressed the other two turning to look at them for the first time since Kanda had come in. "You may wait here until I get back. If you wander back to your rooms or the cafeteria, let Lenalee know so she can get ahold of you once we're ready." Kanda looked over at Jamis, scrutinizing him with narrowed eyes as if he hadn't noticed the Finder when he initially walked in; Jamis was facing Allen and didn't notice. After nodding, Allen watched Komui walk briskly down the hallway he and Lenalee had emerged from earlier; he tried not to notice Kanda turn on his heel and dart off in the direction of the Chief's office, so he couldn't tell if the robed exorcist had looked back at him or not. He wasn't sure if he really wanted him to.

So he was left in the empty room with only a stranger and his thoughts for company. Jamis shuffled a bit before finally settling in one of the chairs that leaned against the wall, as if waiting to see what Allen might do first. He decided this was his cue to follow and took a seat next to the Finder, Timcanpy finally stirring from his place on Allen's shoulder; the golem appeared to nap through the recent debacle.

Letting out a mental sigh, Allen enjoyed the silence for a few minutes before the boy next to him spoke. "So Walker-san," the brunette asked shakily, as if he were nervous to upset the silence.

"Yes, Jamis?" Allen asked after it seemed that he might not finish his question. "What is it?"

There was a pause. "Does... does Kanda-san... always act like that?"

The question sounded so timid and honest coming from the Finder that Allen found it difficult not to laugh; he broke out into a grin instead. "Only if you get on his bad side, Jamis." This made Allen think again, and his grin faltered before he decided to change the subject. "He should be fine on the mission. I would just advise to stay out of his way."

"...And Jamis?" he added after a moment of silence.

"Yes, Walker-san?" The Finder looked over at the white-haired exorcist through his messy bangs.

"You can just call me Allen, you know."

-x-x-x-  
**Phew! Okay, before you all start yelling at me and finding out where I live so you can beat the tar out of me, let me just say this: I am SO sorry.**

**I have had some major real-life issues going on, I won't lie. Truthfully that's not much of an excuse and I will admit that I lost interest in this thing awhile ago, but I'm hoping that by finishing this thing you can all forgive me. Maybe. Please?**

**I have this bad habit of starting things and never finishing them, so I can't tell you how many stories I have that I've started and left lying around. Finally, however, I have decided to start finishing all of the things that I've ever starting, beginning with this fan fiction.**

**Now that _that's_ out of the way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though I will admit there is more drama here than anything else. The next chapter will have more Allen and Kanda moments, I promise!**

**Three more chapters left and this thing will be finished, so just hang in there! If you've added this story to your alerts then you should have no problem getting updates, but if you added this to your favorites without adding it to your alerts you might want to do that if you would like to finish the story. It's just convenient for everyone.**

**Comments are GREATLY appreciated. If it weren't for all the comments I'd received previously on this story, I might not have picked this thing back up. Thanks so much to all the fans out there that inspired me to keep going! So much love goes out to you guys! ^-^**


End file.
